Zip
Zip provides a kind of mental ‘storage’ for knowledge that may be of use later, but would otherwise be taking up space. • I Know ' The Mnemonican knows a little bit of everything it seems. Whatever the intellectual endeavor, the Nanon has at least some skill. '''Cost: ' -- 'Dice Pool: ' N/A '''Action: Reflexive Draw Results Failure: No activation. Success: The Nanon no longer suffers negatives for any Mental Skill that he does not possess at least a single dot in. All Physical and Social Skills suffer penalties as normal. •• Ignorance is Bliss ' The Nanon with this level of focus can block out nearly any distraction. '''Cost: ' -- 'Dice Pool: ' N/A '''Action: Reflexive Draw Results Failure: No activation. Success: The Nanon reduces all penalties to draws that take advantage of a Mental Attribute by his Zip dots. The number of Zip dots used to negate penalties can not exceed the total penalties applied and can never result in a bonus. In addition, the Nanon can add his Zip dots to his Intelligence dots for determining his penalty threshold for the Heads Up Display Merit. Draws to resist The Call do not benefit from this power. ••• Gift of Insight ' This power augments the contribution of Skill Specialties. '''Cost: ' -- 'Dice Pool: ' N/A '''Action: Reflexive Draw Results Failure: No activation. Success: The Nanon’s Mental Skill Specialties yield a +2 bonus instead of the normal +1 bonus. This bonus is increased by an additional +1 to +3 if the specialty relates to the Nanon specifically. (Physiology, History, Sociology, etc.) This bonus applies to all current Mental Skills Specialties as well as any Mental Skill Specialties developed after the purchase of this power. •••• Gift of The Machine ' This power represents a direct communion with The Machine. '''Cost: ' -- 'Dice Pool: ' N/A '''Action: Reflexive Draw Results Failure: No activation. Success: A Nanon with Gift of The Machine can call upon his Nanos to enhance his mental prowess. In rules terms, for each Nanos the player expends, he adds two to one Mental draw — one based on Intelligence, Wits or Resolve. This boost lasts for one turn and is a reflexive action. Draws to resist The Call do not benefit from this power. ••••• One with The Call ' This power strengthens the bond between Nanon and The Machine '''Cost: ' 1 Willpower 'Dice Pool: ' (special) '''Action: Extended; minimum of 5 successes. Draw Results Failure: The Nanon suffers The Call, no further draws are allowed for resistance. The Nanon succumbs and must ride it out. Success: The Nanon intentionally calls upon The Machine, just as if he were attempting to Heed The Call. The cyborg must achieve the requisite five successes on an extended Resolve + Composure draw to succeed. Once successfully activate, the Nanon gains the following advantages: • A Called Nanon ignores wound penalties to draws, until wounds become severe enough to render the character comatose. • All attempts to influence the frenzying character’s mind, by Protocol, Koinonia or other means, take place at a -2 penalty to draws, while rolls for the character to resist or throw off mental influence receive a +2 bonus to draws. • The Nanon becomes completely focused on the task at hand and can not be distracted from his endeavor by anything short of violence. • The character receives a +1 bonus to all Mental draws. The Machine revels in the communion, shutting out all distractions. The power is used to gain inspiration and improve the chance of success for the daring Nanon. Perform draws for the task as they would normally be performed remembering to apply all of the above benefits as appropriate. All other Zip powers apply, including Gift of The Machine which still only effects draws that occur in a single round. (Extended draws that are made less frequently than once a round gain no benefit from Gift of The Machine.) One with The Call lasts as long as it takes for the task to be completed. If the task takes longer than the initial scene or hour, each additional hour results in the Nanon receiving a level of unavoidable bashing damage. This damage is received at the end of the hour and is applied just as any other source of damage would, potentially converting bashing into lethal or lethal into aggravated damage. The Nanon and The Machine remain as one until: the Nanon regains control by spending the single Willpower and once again achieving five successes on an extended Resolve + Composure draw or the experience drives the Nanon into a coma.